


Watching

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Male POV, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron walks upstairs at 12 Grimmauld Place to get Ginny and Hermione for breakfast, he is in for quite a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't usually do drabbles or ficlets, I wrote a few for a meme godonthewater put in her journal and I thought I'd put them up here. This is the second one I've done for her meme. Another first line challenge: "He'd tried to leave them once." Hope you enjoy!

He'd tried to leave them once. He'd almost succeeded. He knew he shouldn't have been there, his face pressed to the crack where the door was barely ajar, and most of all he should not have been watching. But, here he was, doing just that.

Ron Weasley stood up, then crouched back down, trying to gain a better vantage point. The swelling in his pants pressed uncomfortably against the front of his, too tight, second hand jeans. Beyond the door, he heard a throaty moan followed by a series of short, sharp cries. He suppressed his own moan as he watched.

Lying completely naked on her bed, he could see Hermione's pale, thin legs pulled up high off the bed, her hands wrapped around her knees, holding them there. Lying between her legs, shockingly bright, long red hair cascading to her shoulders was Ron's own sister, Ginny.

Ginny's hair waved majestically as her lips and tongue clearly guided her head to move about frantically between the thighs of one of Ron's best friends. Ron moved to leave again, there was just something wrong with what he was doing and he knew it, no matter what the bulge in his pants tried to tell him. _Circe's Wand!_ his mind cried, _you're watching your sister!_

He took one step back, when he heard Hermione hiss as she attempted to stifle her cries, "Right there! Yes… I'm going to come…" Knowing he was going to hell but unable to stop himself, Ron moved back to look through the crack just in time to see Hermione arch her back off the bed and claw at the sheets beneath.

Ron saw Hermione take Ginny by the shoulders and haul her up to lie on top of her. Their lips met and opened to allow their tongues to meet in an elaborate duel. He could hear the wetness of their kiss as they continued to press their bodies and lips together. As Hermione raised her knee and pressed hard against Ginny's crotch, taking Ginny by the shoulders and pulling her down, Ron watched his sister break the kiss and a desperate moan erupted from her throat.

As Ginny began to move herself up and down Hermione's thigh, Ron absently wondered how a simple request from his mother to get the two girls for breakfast bought him a one-way ticket to hell for his trouble. _That's it_ , he decided, _this is just wrong. I'm leaving._ But, before he could move, he felt too heavy hands on his shoulders.

Ron cried out in shock and surprise as he heard Harry's voice, "Whatcha lookin at, mate?" Through the crack, Ron could see Ginny and Hermione dive under the covers before spinning around to see him through the crack, a mixture of shock, embarrassment and horror on their faces.


End file.
